Chocolate
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Who knew that chocolate could make a doll go crazy? Major OOCness


Chocolate

Summary: Who knew that chocolate could make a doll go crazy? Major OOCness

Notes: You would not believe where I got the inspiration for this! ...A chocolate advert.

Moving on, this is probably going to be a short story, about 4 or 5 chapters long. But, if I really get into it, I might drag it out.

Right now though, it's leaning in the direction of one-shot, but with a cliff-hanger. And don't hesitate to tell me if it's too cheesy.

Warning: Major OOCness.

* * *

Nori let out a deep breath of relief. After three agonizing days, 13 gruelling hours, and over 150 ingredients, she had finally completed her greatest culinary masterpiece.

"Okay you guys," she said quietly, almost too quietly, as she turned around holding the thing, "it's finally finished." The dolls and Jun turned away from KunKun, even Shinku, as they gasped at the giant chocolate cake Nori was holding. They all licked their lips as she placed the cake on the waiting cake stand.

"Yes! Finally!" Suiseiseki shouted. Hina and the visiting Kana reached down the sides of the couch cushion and when they emerged, they had tied white cloths around their necks and were drooling. Souseiseki and Shinku just blinked, but inside, they couldn't wait. Jun rolled his eyes.

"It's just a chocolate cake. You don't need to get excited over it." The dolls ignored him. As Nori's knife slid into the cake, they leaned forward with it. Jun turned back to the TV, where the puppet on the screen was about to solve the case.

"Hey Shinku, aren't you going to watch-" Shinku's hair flew at his face and he dodged just in time.

"Hush Jun!"One of Jun's eyebrows arched.

"This must be pretty serious if Shinku's ignoring KunKun for cake," he muttered, turning back to the TV. He glanced over his shoulder as his sister carefully plated up seven slices on seven pristine white ceramic plates. She, and all the dolls, let out a sigh of relief when the last plate held the brown triangle of desire. Nori wiped her brow before setting down the knife and pulling out a jug of cream from the fridge. After setting it all up precisely, she turned to the dolls and said, "Okay everyone, you may now come to the table." Jun was almost blown off his seat at the great gust of wind thrown toward him by the speed of the dolls rushing to the table.

"Geez Louise you guys! Will you just chill! It is just a cake!" He almost jumped out his seat as five pairs of eyes snapped round to face him with anger and annoyance in them.

"It is not JUST a cake!" Suiseiseki snapped. Shinku removed the spoon from her mouth, licked her lips, then said, almost dreamily, "It is heaven."

"SHINKU!" All the dolls stared at her, four in shock, Suiseiseki in anger. Nori sighed.

"Well, I guess since Shinku's started eating, you may all dig in no-" The dolls beat her to it, drowning the cake in cream and swallowing it in one bite. Jun and Nori watched in shock and fear as the dolls helped themselves to seconds, then thirds, then fourths. Nori turned to her brother.

"Don't you want to have your slice?" Jun turned away from the cake slaughter fest and shook his head.

"No, I'm good." Nori looked uncertain, before she nodded slowly. Unfortunately, Hina overheard their exchange, then made the mistake of shouting, "Jun isn't having his piece!" The room was silent as the dolls stared at Hina and the humans at the dolls. Then, the dolls shouted at the same time, "It's mine!" They all lunged for it, trying to get it, until they all opted to try and get the cake itself, leaving the plate to wobble like a fallen penny on the table. The cake crumbs scattered on the abandoned plate as the cake split into five.

Each doll set their piece of cake on their own plate and decorated as they wished, sprinkling it with sprinkles, covering it with cream or shaving it with more chocolate. Nori sneaked past the dolls and carefully placed the cake out of the dolls' reach. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder, but sighed when none of the dolls looked her way. She ran back to her brother and just watched the dolls destroying the remains of the cake.

"Geez, they're animals!" Jun gasped. Nori nodded slowly.

"I'm more surprised at Shinku and Souseiseki," Jun whispered, almost scared that said dolls would attack him. Nori only nodded slowly again.

* * *

At some point during the massacre, Jun and Nori had taken to hiding behind the couch. When things were finally silent, they poked their heads out from behind it and sighed with relief when they saw that the dolls were still, fallen asleep after their cake binge.

"I'm surprised they didn't blow up with all that cake," Jun said, coming out from behind the couch. Nori stared at the cake crumbs, the only remains of the large cake, in fear. She'd only finished the cake an hour ago...and it was gone. She shuddered. The dolls could be scary sometimes. She thought it lucky that she'd kept her slice for later, once she and Jun had put the dolls in their cases. Jun picked up Shinku and wandered out of the living room.

Nori went to pick up Hina, put stopped when she thought about something that made her quake in her pink fluffy slippers. If normal kids went crazy after eating 10 chocolate bars one after the other - she had a bad experience when she was 9. She doesn't like to talk about it - then what would happen to 5 dolls that had just finished a huge cake, which contained over 300 pounds of chocolate?

* * *

Jun groaned as the sun broke through a crack in his curtains and hit one of his eyes. He sat up rubbing the eye and looked around his room. His sight fell on the four open cases near his bed. He blinked.

"Huh?" Just as he was wondering where they might be, he heard a crash from downstairs. He scrambled to grab his glasses and put on his slippers before running down the stairs and throwing open the living room door, panting. He was greatly surprised when the living room looked totally normal. He just stared at the room until he tried to enter it. A loud happy scream dragged his attention to the bathroom. The door flew open and Hina ran out of it. Jun gasped at the speed the doll raced at. She ran past him and up the stairs. The wind from her racing past him threw Jun onto his butt.

"W-whoa. What was that? A cheetah cub wearing Hina's clothes?" He shook his head and stood up. He walked toward the fridge to get a drink, but a scuffling coming from the freezer below it made him stop in his tracks. He opened the freezer door to be greeted by a sugar shaky Suiseiseki.

"Huh? Suiseiseki?" The doll turned to face him, her green/red eyes wide with sugary happiness.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi! G-g-g-g-got any more ch-ch-chocolate? I-I've been s-searching all m-m-m-morning!" Jun just stared at the doll as her head darted around in different directions and she chuckled like a mad woman. Jun shook his head.

"No," he said slowly, "but I've gotta ask you something." The doll shook as she asked, "Wh-wh-what?" Jun hesitated, while watching the doll shake amongst the frozen peas and the ice encrusted walls.

"Um, I wanted to ask you if Souseiseki went home this morning. Her case is still here." Suiseiseki shook her head, although with all her shaking, it was hard to tell truly.

"N-n-n-no! Sh-sh-sh-she should still b-b-b-b-be here! Sh-sh-sh-sh-she was when I l-l-l-last saw h-h-h-her!" Before Jun could question the doll, she gave a loud squeal and raced past the boy and out of the living room. Jun was about to chase after her until the door rang. He sighed.

"I'll have to search for Shinku and Souseiseki later," he muttered. When he opened the door, he didn't even get the chance to ask who it was when they said, "Hello Jun Sakurada." He blinked as he looked at the woman in the suit stood in his doorway.

"My name is Mitsu Kusabue, Kanaria's medium. You can call me Micchan," she said quickly, shaking Jun's hand.

"Uh, I-" Micchan held up her hand, stopping him. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the case she was holding started shaking like crazy. The woman started shaking with it until she hit the door frame with the case. She sighed when it stopped shaking. Micchan stared sternly at Jun.

"I have reason to believe Kana was at your house last night. Am I correct? Don't answer that; I am correct. And something that I do what you to answer, what did you feed her to make her end up this way?" Jun blinked, confused. Micchan started tapping her foot, impatient.

"Come on now, I really haven't got all day." Jun cleared his throat, a little flustered at what had happened to him so far.

"Um, she didn't have anything except some of those omelettes you made her, some tea, and a...huge...cake..." Jun's eyes widened and he slapped his head.

"Oh how could I have been so stupid? The dolls are probably acting this way because of all the chocolate in that cake!" Micchan relaxed slightly to know there was a reason for Kanaria's behaviour. But, when the case started shaking again, she stiffened again. She hit the case against the door frame once more before putting it into Jun's arms.

"H-hey! What are you-?"

"Listen, I don't care how long it takes, weeks, months, heck, even years, she will stay here until she gets over her sugar rush. Do you understand me, Sakurada?" Jun didn't answer, because the door was slammed in his face as Micchan stomped off. Jun walked back into the living room, hopping some part of the way as the case shook again, and put it down on the coffee table. He didn't even touch it again as Kanaria jumped out of the case and shot off, out of the living room.

Jun sighed and sat down with a thump. He'd just woken up and he had to deal with a couple of sugar crazy dolls. He opened his eyes and spotted out of the corner of his eye that the couch cushion next to him was moving. The small shape underneath it squirmed. As he reached for the cushion, he jumped as Souseiseki shot out from beneath it, a dark blue blur. He only really knew it was her when her hat fell off as she scrambled beneath the armchair. When he went to pick it up, her hand shot out, grabbed it, and then darted back under the cushion.

The boy sighed and walked upstairs into his room. It was stressful times like this that forced him to resort to an old friend; online shopping. He smiled as he spotted a good deal, but he heard a scuffling as his mouse pointer hovered over the buy button. He shrugged, deeming it as nothing. But, when he heard it again before he could finalize the order, he stood up and walked over to the shelves. He noticed they were pushed forward a bit, and looked behind them to see a shadowed crack. In the crack was someone he couldn't identify.

He reached forward to grab whoever it was, but then, Shinku shot out and grabbed his pyjama collar.

"Jun! I n-n-n-n-need something to drink!" Jun blinked, surprised being an understatement. He tried to shake the doll off, but she had an iron grip. He gasped at the lack of air getting to his head.

"S-Shinku! Loosen...your...grip...please..." He begged, as his face turned blue. The doll let go of his collar, but then wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Jun panted, trying to get air to his brain so he could think straight. Shinku wasn't shaking as much as Suiseiseki had, but he still knew that she was on a sugar rush. Her eyes were wide and her left eye twitched constantly.

"What...what do you want to drink? Tea?" Shinku shook her head really fast. Her head was a blur until it came to a sudden stop.

"Hot...ch-ch-ch-chocolate!" She panted due to her rush, but to Jun, she sounded like a dog. Jun stood up from his bed and tried to get the doll off of him, but she had her hands in a vicelike grip around his neck. He sighed and walked toward the door and opened it, only to have Suiseiseki latch onto his right leg, Souseiseki latch onto his left, Hina jump onto his right arm and Kanaria grab his left arm. He screamed as the weight of all the dolls made him fall back and hit his head against the floor.

He groaned at the pain and his headache grew further as the dolls started talking in speeded gibberish, asking for chocolate, chocolate, chocolate.

He sat himself up and threw his arms to his head, which still had Hina and Kana on them, trying and block out all the talking. Eventually, he snapped.

"SHUT UP!" The dolls were silent for the first time that day as he panted and tried to calm himself down. He stood up, giving the dolls a threatening glare when they tried to climb on him again, and walked out of the room, the dolls whizzing past in their sugar rush. When Jun reached the living room, he only sighed at the sight. Kana and Hina were jumping on the couch, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were running around the coffee table, not exactly chasing each other, and Shinku was spinning around in circles on the dining table.

"Okay, who wants to watch Detective KunKun? I hear today's a special," Jun said in a monotone. As the dolls all took the couch, he slumped in the armchair and muttered, still in a monotone, "Haven't you been waiting months for this special, Shinku?" Shinku nodded, but she and the dolls were still shaking from so much sugar.

"J-J-J-Jun!" He looked up at the blonde doll, who was shaking like a hairless Chihuahua.

"G-g-g-get us s-s-s-some hot ch-ch-ch-chocolate!" Suiseiseki jumped off the couch and onto the arm of the armchair so she was right next to the boy's ear.

"N-n-n-n-now, runt!" Jun rubbed his ear as he went and started making the dolls some hot chocolate while they watched the beginning of the KunKun 1-hour Special!

"Tonight's one hour special is called 'KunKun Turns? The Truth about Thief Cat!'" Jun rolled his eyes at the cheesy title. But, it obviously got Shinku's attention, because she shouted, "NO! K-K-K-KunKun would n-n-n-n-n-never turn to the other s-s-side!"

* * *

30 minutes in, when Jun finally finished the hot chocolate and set them in front of the dolls on the coffee table, now with Kana's case on the floor, he scoffed at the dolls. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were cowering in one corner, still shaking, Hina and Kanaria were nowhere to be seen, though whimpering could be heard from behind the couch and Shinku was...crying.

"N-n-n-no. K-K-KunKun...h-how could y-y-you?" She buried her face in her hands, and her shoulders started shaking, although another sugar spasm also came over her, so it was hard to tell if they were shaking from her sobs or the rush.

"Chill Shinku, it's only a puppet show," the other dolls gasped as Jun made the mistake of telling that to the fifth doll in a 'It's totally obvious' voice. Shinku looked up, as the show went into intermission.

"Just...j-j-just a p-puppet show?"

* * *

Jun panted. He was currently hiding under his bed, hoping, preying to all the gods, to whoever was up there that Shinku wouldn't find him. He also preyed that the show had come back on and that Shinku was too preoccupied with it to bother with him, and would soon forget he said anything.

"JUN S-S-S-SAKURADA!" Prayers ignored. Jun cursed to whoever was up there as his bedroom door flew open and he shuffled to the very back of his room. He now chose to prey to whoever was below him that Shinku wouldn't find him.

"Satan, Hades, Monty Burns, anyone who resides in hell, please save me," he whispered rapidly. Hina ran in and shouted, in a chirpy squeal, due to her sugar rush, "K-K-K-KUNKUN'S BACK ON!" Shinku and the twins, who had accompanied her in her search, ran out of the room faster than you could say 'KunKun'. Jun sighed with relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said happily to whoever helped him. He rushed downstairs and hid in the door way to watch the rest of the special, although it was hard since the dolls were still going crazy. The boy just shrugged and accepted it.

* * *

Once the special was over, they were hungry. And unfortunately, Jun knew exactly what they'd be looking for.

"H-h-h-hey, runt! W-w-w-we want ch-ch-ch-chocolate!" Jun sighed.

"We haven't got any chocolate." He gasped as the dolls grabbed his limbs once more, begging in more high-pitched, sugar stuttered gibberish.

"H-hey! Let go of me!"

"CHOCOLATE!" Jun managed to throw Hina, Kana, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki off of him, but Shinku had taken his head, Hina's usual throne. He groaned.

"These dolls are never having chocolate EVER again!"

* * *

"Jun-kun? Are you home? I ran into Mr. and Mrs. Shibasaki on my way home from school and they asked me where..." The teen trailed off as she entered the living room to find chocolate boxes and wrappers all over the floor, the dolls asleep everywhere, and Jun bound and gagged on the armchair. Nori blinked.

"No more chocolate for them?" She took off her brother's gag, and jumped when he snapped, "EVER!"

* * *

Hina had woken up before the others, and looked around the room, still half-asleep. As the others stirred, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed Shinku's cane, opening the door with it.

"Coco...nopo," she muttered sleepily. Before she could close it, she spotted something on the top shelf.

"Unyuu?" She gasped in delight at what she saw.

On the top shelf of the fridge, was Nori's uneaten slice of Triple Decker Chocolate Cake.


End file.
